un amor imposible
by kagome 100 amor
Summary: el cap. 5 ya se pubico, eso es bueno no? gracias a todos los que me han escrito, espero que les siga gustando. otra vez una separación pero como fue la primera? esa es ahora la cuestion
1. Chapter 1

Ok, ok Inu Yasha no me pertenece; pero seria grandioso que eso pasara no creen?

Esta historia es un universo alterno ok así que no quiero reclamaciones entendido (( pero las criticas son bien recibidas))

Bueno esta historia es muy pero muy romántica ((igual que yo )) pero tmb tiene discusiones y todo eso, la vida te pone a personas que te pueden apoyar tanto en las buenas cm en las malas pero que pasa cuando recibes ese apoyo de personas de las cuales no esperabas absolutamente nada. Inu x Aome 100

Para que entiendan:

_bla, bla, bla _pensamiento del personaje

XXX: bla, bla bla- lo que dice el personaje

(( bla, bla, bla)) notas de la autora ósea de mi

**bla, bla, bla **letra de canciones

**Un amor imposible **

Capitulo I: **Después de tanto tiempo **

Aome: _Hoy, justamente hoy fue cuando te conocí, pero nunca te hable, creo que ese fue mi error, talvez el mas grande de todos los que he cometido en toda mi vida, pero no me arrepiento, al contrario al verte con ella entendí que yo no tenia ninguna oportunidad junto ti_ aah! Ojala y eso fuera realidad no se que voy hacer con Kouga pero tengo que apurarme, hoy debo de terminar los ultimos cinco capitulos

Ring, ring, ring….

Aome: bueno

Sango: hola aome cm estas?

Aome: pues ahorita estoy terminando la novela para entregársela a la editorial, y pues otra vez me pele con Kouga

Sango: ahora que paso?

Aome: pues lo mismo de siempre, sus celos estupidos , no se cuantas veces le he dicho que Hojo es un amigo y pues no entiende, y lo peor es que esto ya me esta cansando no se cuanto mas pueda aguantar

Sango: hay amiga, cuantas veces te he dicho que si tine celos es que desconfia de ti deberias terminar lo de una vez

Aome: lo se Sango pero, lo quiero demasiado para dejarlo, por el momento le dije que me dejara empaz por un timpo la vdd quiero pensar las cosas

Sango: buno, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

Aome: gracias Sango

Sango: y cm vas con la novela?

Aome: pues bien, ya mero termino solo me faltan algunos párrafos y ya terminoo, mañana se la tengo que entregar a la editorial.

Sango: que te parece si salimos un rato mira asi podras distraerte y …

Aome: te lo agradezco Sango pero no tengo muchas ganas, te parece si nos vemos luego

Sango: esta bien pero estas segura?

Aome: si no te preocupes

Sango: esta bien nos vemos

Aome: adios


	2. despues de tanto tiempo II

Ok, ok, inu no me pertenece

Bueno parta empezar esta historia es un Universo alterno cm lo dije en el primer capitulo no admito quejas solo criticas y claro que las tomo en cuenta: bueno empecemos

Para que entiendan:

_bla, bla, bla _pensamientos de los personajes

XXX: bla, bla, bla- conversaciones

((bla, bla, bla))notas de la autora

**bla, bla, bla **letra de las canciones

Capitulo II: **Después de tanto tiempo II**

Aome: creo que ya termine _iré a dar una vuelta eso me despejara un poco_

Aome empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llego a un café el cual estaba completamente vació solo unas cuantas personas solitarias al igual que ella estaban en el lugar

Aome: _creo que será mejor que me quede aquí un rato_

Después de paso un poco de tiempo un chico que conocía a Aome desde hace tiempo la observo y decidio ir al saludarla; este chico era alto, guapo con un cabello color plateado que lo distinguía de entre la gente tmb sus ojos color ámbar ((creo que ya saben a quien me refiero))

Inuyasha: Aome?

Aome al escuchar su nombre volteo para ver de quien provenía esa voz tan familiar para ella pero a la vez desconocida cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el dueño de esa voz era el mismo Inuyasha aquel niño con el que jugaba en la infancia

Aome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: vaya mujer pareciera cm si hubieras visto a un fantasma

Aome: pues casi, hace tiempo que no te veía.

Inuyasha: por lo que veo hoy no estas de muy buen humor

Aome: y que te hace suponer eso ((sarcásticamente))

Inuyasha: feh, por lo que veo no has cambado nada, y ahora que te hicieron

Aome: nada que tenga importancia ((su carita se puso melancólica))

Inuyasha: sabes que puedes contar conmigo, digo es cierto hace tiempo que no nos hablábamos pero te conozco lo suficiente cm para que me tengas un poco de confianza no crees?

Aome: tienes razón, lo siento, es que últimamente he tenido algunos problemas con la editorial y con Kouga

Inuyasha: ahora que te hizo ese lobo rabioso

Aome: nunca cambiaras vdd, nunca entendí porque lo llamas de esa forma

Inuyasha: por que cada que tiene celos parece un lobo rabioso

Aome: bueno en eso tienes razón, ja

Inuyasha: bueno dime ahora que paso?

Aome: pues lo de siempre se puso celoso, pero no se mi paciencia esta llegando al limite

Inuyasha: bueno eso no hubiera pasado di cuando te lo propuse hubieras sido mi novia

Aome: por favor Inu no empieces, ahorita no estoy de humor además no quiero discutir contigo, seria lo único que me faltaría el día de hoy

Inuyasha: esta bien cm quieras, no quieres que te invite un helado

Aome: HELADO, pero si estamos en invierno

Inuyasha: si lo se pero se me antojo que dices, además prometo comprarte el agua de horchata que tanto te gusta

Aome: me estas tentando, mmmmmmm, jajá jajá, esta bien vamos

Inuyasha: _me gustas mas cuando sonríes_ pues que esperas

Tiempo mas tarde 

Aome: es hora de que me vaya mañana tengo que entregar la novela y pues…

Inuyasha: si lo se los de la editorial no son muy pacientes si quieres te llevo y así……

Aome: no es necesario, además queda muy cerca de aquí mejor nos vemos luego ok.

Inuyasha: esta bien cm quieras

Aome: adiós

Inuyasha: cuídate

Aome: si claro no te preocupes

Y así Aome partió a su departamento el cual cm ella había dicho quedaba a una cuadra de la paletearía, iba pensando en la conversación que hace unos momento s tuvo con Inuyasha………….

Hola a todos, antes que nada y cm lo dije en un principio lamento no haberme despedido la vez pasada pero no tuve otra opción, y les pidode la manera mas atenta posible que por favor me dejen un review plase ok 

Hablando de eso:

**Serena tsikino chiba:** muchas gracias por tu review en vdd me encanto y tus deseos son ordenes y aquí tienes el encuentre de Inu y Aome que te parece espero que bien y espero un review nuevo he!

Bueno eso es todo, seguiré escribiendo si eso quieren, tmb quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas en este capituló no creen por ejemplo, xq Aome se negó ser la novia de INU hace tiempo? Xq Inu le dejo de hablar? Etc, etc…….


	3. nadie como tu

Hola a todo mundo; mejor dicho a todos los lectores, solo quería decirles que me encantan que me escriban reviews pues así puedo mejorar para las publicaciones ((y así será mejor para ustedes no creen?)), bueno hablando de ello acabo de leer uno que me sugirió que no abreviara tanto las palabras ((cm, q, tmb, etc)) y lo voy a intentar, se que al principio me será un poco difícil ya que estoy acostumbrada a escribir así.

Bueno como todos saben Inuyasha no me pertenece, si así fuera nunca hubiese revivido a Kikyo y aria que Inuyasha fuera un poco mas expresivo con sus sentimientos ((eso le convendría a Aome))

_bla, bla, bla_ lo que piensan los personajes

XXX: bla, bla, bla- lo que dicen los personajes

((bla, bla, bla)) notas de la autora

**bla, bla, bla** letras de las canciones

Capitulo III: **Nadie como tu** ((espero que les suene es el titulo una canción))

Aome: ay Inuyasha, siempre me haces sentir mejor, no lo se pero cuando platico contigo me siento mejor, también cuando estoy a tu lado, cuando escucho tu voz, todo tu me hace sentir mejor pero aun así tu aunque nunca lo aceptes preferiste a Kikyo ((no se si así se escriba si estoy mal porfa díganmelo no?))

Inuyasha: ay Aome por que, decidiste estar con ese lobo rabioso, si no lo hubieras elegido a el ahorita tu y yo seriamos felices juntos, te amo tanto

Nadie como tú para hacerme reír Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mi Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir Mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir 

Inuyasha: Aome, de ti amo todo, tus sonrisas, amo cuando estas conmigo, tu eres la única que sabe todo de mi vida, eres la única con la que yo viviría…

**Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad**

**De saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz,**

**Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar **

**El miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad**

**Solamente tu lo puedes entender**

**Y solamente tu te lo podrás creer**

Aome: cuando siento que tus ojos me observan a la vez de sentirme segura me siento desprotegida, me escuchas en todo momento y me das fortaleza para seguir adelante, cuando estoy contigo se me olvida todo lo en mi causa un gran temor, ya no tengo problemas ya que tu con tu presencia los desvaneces todo…

**En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra **

**Solamente una palabra es suficiente para hablar**

**Ya son mas de 20 años, de momentos congelados**

**En recuerdos que jamás se olvidaran**

Inuyasha: solo con esa mirada tan dulce que tienes es suficiente para hacerme recordar todo lo que hemos vivido, el porque te amo, el porque te perdí y e porque te necesito aquí….

**Nadie como tú para pedir perdón**

**Nadie como tú valora esta canción**

**Nadie como tú me da su protección**

**Me ayuda caminar, me aparta del dolor**

Aome: solo a ti he podido perdonar sin pensarlo un segundo, solo tu sabes como hacerme sentir bien, y aunque el mundo se terminara, solo por estar a tu lado seria el mejor día de mi vida

**Y pasaran los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan**

**Para que se hagan realidad los sueños que**

**Soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir**

**Hablando del tiempo que nos quedara por vivir**

Inuyasha: siempre has sido muy infantil, pero eso fue lo que me atrajo de ti, tantos sueños juntos y ninguno a sido cumplido, pero se que tu aun los tienes en mente y pronto los cumpliremos hasta que nuestra vida se acabe hasta que yo te deje de amar y eso nunca pasara……..

Y sin hablar, solo al mirar 

**Sabremos llegar a entender**

**Que jamás ni nada ni nadie**

**En la vida nos separara**

Aome: solo con la mirada nos hemos entendido en todo momento, pero aunque los dos haigamos elegido a personas diferentes jamás nos hemos de olvidar este amor que siempre nos unirá…. Te amo Inuyasha.

Ahora si, se acabo este capitulo pero no se preocupen aun seguirá ((eso espero)), además quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han escrito y como saben si tomo en cuneta su opiniones y trato de mejorar bueno empecemos con los agradecimientos ok:

**Anapanall: **te agradezco por tu comentario y no te preocupes que le voy a seguir y muy pronto sabrán la realidad y el porque Inu y Aome no están juntos ((aunque en este capitulo creo que se dan una idea mas por KYKIO))

**Inukan: **bueno como se lo dije a anapanall, pronto sabrán los motivos aunque creo que es claro que fue por culpa de Kikyo, el como lo hizo pronto lo sabrán ok se los prometo

**Kata-himura: **bueno tus deseos son ordenes, como puedes ver ya no acorto tanto las palabras aunque aun me cuesta un poco de trabajo, y con respecto a la ortografía te prometo checarla aunque la verdad no es mi fuerte


	4. otra vez

Hola a todos y a todas obviamente, bueno empecemos:

Como ya todos lo saben Inuyasha no me pertenece ok

Como vieron el capitulo anterior fue un songfic la canción era Nadie como tu del disco de la oreja de van gogh de su disco lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida ((a mi me fascina ese disco)), va a ver capítulos donde los interprete con canciones como para darle un toque mas romántico

Para que entiendan

XXX: bla, bla, bla- personajes hablando

_bla, bla, bla_ personajes pensando

**bla, bla, bla **canciones

((bla, bla, bla)) notas de la autora

Aome: será mejor que me duerma mañana será un DIA agitado espero que me vaya bien

Aome entro al baño al momento en que empezó sonar su teléfono y como se habia metido a bañar no pudo escucharlo

Ring…ring…..ring…., en este momento no me encuentro deja tu mensaje y luego me comunico contigo, bip…-Hola Aome soy yo Kouga, vamos se que estas ahí por favor contéstame, en verdad lo siento fui un tonto no quise , es que lo lamento no puede evitarlo sabes que yo me pongo celoso de cualquiera que se te acerque por que te amo, en verdad lo siento no quise comportarme así, ah, cuando puedas o cuando quieras por favor comunícate conmigo necesito hablar por favor, adiós.-

Inuyasha: por fin en mi casa _hay Aome cuanto te necesito_ -ring….ring…ring…-bueno

¿: Hola amor como estas?

Inuyasha: Kikyo, que es lo que quieres?

Kikyo: Vaya forma de tratar a tu novia querido

Inuyasha: por lo que a mi concierne nosotros ya no tenemos nada que ver así que por que no me dejas empaz de una vez

Kikyo: ohh, vamos Inu, no me estarás dejando por esa niña boba o si?

Inuyasha: ella no es ninguna boba Kikyo, y si es así a ti que

Kikyo: pues seria una perdida de tiempo, después de todo ella esta enamorada por aquel apuesto joven, he de admitirlo la boba no tiene mal gusto

Inuyasha: ya te dije que no la llames boba su nombre es AOME ok mas vale que te quede claro, y para tu información ella ya no esta muy segura de lo que siente por Kouga

Kikyo: eso crees, entonces por que el sábado tendrán una cita?

Inuyasha: que dices!

Kikyo: tal y como lo escuchaste mi vida, tendrán una cita en el parque justo a las diez de la mañana

Inuyasha: y como sabes eso-obviamente desilusionado

Kikyo: pues un pajarito me lo dijo, pero vamos si no me crees por no lo ves tu mismo

Inuyasha: tienes razón, no te creo, además se que Aome jamás me mentiría a mi

Kikyo: entonces nos vemos el sábado en el mismo parque donde ellos se reunirán que te parece

Inuyasha: crees que caire en tu juego de nuevo Kikyo

Kikyo: no es ningún juego querido, solo la verdad, pero bueno allá tu, yo lo único que quería era que no te lastimara aquella boba pero si tu quieres seguir con los ojos vendados pues ni modo adiós amor nos vemos

Inuyasha: espera, grr…., esta bien iré contigo el sábado pero solo iré para demostrarte que estabas equivocada

Kikyo: como quieras amor, entonces nos vemos el sábado bye

Inuyasha: adiós

Aome: que rica ducha, mmmmmmm…, estaba algo estresada-ring…ring…ring…- bueno

Inuyasha: hola Aome

Aome: que paso Inu?

Inuyasha: solo quería preguntarte si ibas a salir este sábado? _que diga que no por favor_

Aome: no por que?

Inuyasha: no por nada _esa Kikyo me las pagara_ nos vemos luego

Aome: esta bien adiós

Inuyasha: adiós

Aome: que raro, hu? Hay un mensaje en la contestadota- bip: _Hola Aome soy yo Kouga, vamos se que estas ahí por favor contéstame, en verdad lo siento fui un tonto no quise , es que lo lamento no puede evitarlo sabes que yo me pongo celoso de cualquiera que se te acerque por que te amo, en verdad lo siento no quise comportarme así, ah, cuando puedas o cuando quieras por favor comunícate conmigo necesito hablar por favor, adiós.-_ le marcare- ring…ring…ring…

Kouga: bueno

Aome: hola Kouga habla Aome

Kouga: amor, que bueno que hablas recibiste mi mensaje

Aome: si por eso mismo hablo

Kouga: antes de que diga algo por favor hablemos

Aome: esta bien pero…..

Kouga: que te perece el sábado en el parque

Aome: esta bien pero…..

Kouga: entonces hasta el sábado al las diez te parece

Aome: esta bien, pero solo si me prometes que no harás ninguna escena de celos

Kouga. Te lo prometo, entonces el sábado en el parque a las diez

Aome: así es, nos vemos

Kouga: adiós te aseguro que no te arrepentirás Aome

Aome: adios

Kikyo: y que te dijo?

Kouga: cayo redondita no sabe lo que le espera

Kikyo: jajá jajá, pobre niñita estúpida el amor de su vida se aleja de ella una vez mas, jajá jajá….

Que les pareció? Espero que bien, como ven Kikyo y Kouga son aliados eso es raro no creen, podrán lograr su propósito una vez mas? Y la primera vez que lo lograron como fue? Otra vez las malditas preguntas pero bueno por algo el titulo es un amor imposible nos vemos hasta pronto


	5. el pleito

Hola lamento haberme tardado un poco pero últimamente me han estado dejando mucha tarea pero aun así no me olvido de ustedes mis queridos lectores ((ya extrañaba escribir)) bueno solo les quería decir una cosa, ya escribo el capitulo el mismo día que lo publico, así puedo tomar en cuenta sus opiniones y criticas.

Bueno pasando a lo importante pues que verán Kikyo y Kouga tiene una alianza, alguien me sugirió que también tuvieran una relación y pues no se que opinan ustedes, bueno empecemos y porfa déjeme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, etc….

Para que entiendan:

((bla, bla, bla,)) lo que digo yo

XXX: bla, bla, bla- comentario de los personajes

**Bla, bla, bla** letra de las canciones

_Bla, bla, bla _lo que piensan los personajes

Aome: ya es hora tengo que ir con Kouga, _algo no esta bien que haré, no quiero verlo pero…. Será mejor que le diga que yo no lo amo._

Mientras tan en el parque…..

Kikyo: vaya llegaste puntual mi querido Inuyasha

Inuyasha: para quitarte la mascara querida llegaría hasta una vida antes

Kikyo: te vas a tragar todas tus palabras mi vida

Inuyasha: yo que tu no estaría tan segura de ello

Kikyo: que te parece si hacemos mas interesante esto amor

Inuyasha: interesante! A que te refieres con eso?

Kikyo: me refiero a una apuesta amor mío…

Inuyasha: una apuesta? Ni pienses que caeré otra vez en tu sucio juego

Kikyo: acaso piensas que Aome vendrá y por ello te da miedo?

Inuyasha: ya te dije que Aome no vendrá y esta bien acepto tu maldita apuesta ((por que los hombres tienen que ser tan orgullosos))

Kikyo: bien mira de esto se trata, si tu ganas tendrás que ser mi pareja por un mes y si yo ganas yo nunca mas volveré a tu vida, te parece?

Inuyasha: esta bien pero recuerda solo un mes

Kikyo: solo un mes…_con eso bastara para que seas mío de por vida querido _bueno ya que hicimos la apuesta por que no te fijas quien esta en mesa de allá…..

Inuyasha se asoma para ver quien esta y cual es sorpresa al encontrar a un Aome que estaba sentada enfrente de la fuete al parecer esperando alguien

Inuyasha: _no puede ser Aome me mentio ella.. me engaño, no no_

Kikyo: al parecer perdiste la puesta querido

Inuyasha: ESTO TU YA LO SABIAS ANTES DE HACER LA APUESTA!

Kikyo: vaya me sorprende que apenas te haigas dado cuenta amor, pero recuerda diste tu palabra

Inuyasha: eres una maldita Kikyo…..

Kikyo: yo que tu no hablaría así delante de tu NOVIA querido

Inuyasha: sabes, pensándolo bien talvez Aome solo vino a tomar un café y de pura casualidad Kouga llegara y se sentara con ella….

Kikyo: es una posibilidad por que no esperamos y pues lo averiguamos

Inuyasha: esta bien como quieras

En ese instante va llegando Kouga con un ramo de flores lo cual a Inuyasha lo pones muy pero muy celoso:

Kouga: hola Aome!

Aome: hola

Kouga. Antes de que digas algo quería decirte que en verdad lo lamento y te prometo que no volverá a pasar, y te traje estas flores, son tus favoritas, además tu también vueles a jazmines

Aome: gracias Kouga yo en verdad te lo agrades pero ay algo que debo decirte

Kouga: dime tengo todo el tiempo para escucharte

Aome: pues veras…….

Inesperadamente al menos para Aome Kouga le agarra la mano acción seguida Inuyasha se levanta de la mesa muy furioso y Kikyo lo siguió hasta que ambos llegaron a la mesa de aquella pareja

Inuyasha: hola Aome al parecer tuviste cambio de planes (( dice algo sarcástico))

Aome: puyes al parecer si…. Y tu que haces…

Kikyo: vine conmigo querida Aome

Aome: a ya veo _Inuyasha me dijo que ya habían terminbado al parecer me mintió pero con que propósito…. El de hacerme mas daño (( pobre Aome, y todo por culpa de la víbora de Kikyo que mal))_

Inuyasha: al parecer pues tu ya te reconciliaste con Kouga

Kouga: en eso estábamos antes de que nos interrumpieras cachorrito

Inuyasha: a quien llamas cachorrito lobo rabioso pero no se preocupen nosotros ya nos retiramos; adiós Aome espero que tu día sea perfecto por que el mío ya lo es, como puedes ver ya he vuelto con Kikyo ((los celos hacen que digas cosas realmente estúpidas))

Aome al escuchar esto se levante y le dice muy molesta por su comentario

Aome: pues no te preocupes tanto Inuyasha ya que así será tome la decisión de regresar con Kouga y créeme eso me hace muy feliz

Inuyasha: en verdad les deseo lo mejor, y con su permiso nos retiramos ((aun esta molesto, creo que mas que eso esta desilusionado))

Aome: no te preocupes que así será ((dice triste))………..

Ya se pelearon es la primera discusión entre la pareja pero no se preocupen habrá mas, bueno me despido no sin antes agradecer a todos los que me han dejado un review nos vemos bye.

**Kata- himura:** como he dicho al principio como escribo los capítulos el mismo día en que los publico así que yo tampoco se en que acabara pero creo que será algo inesperado

**Darth naraku:** he pensado en esa idea pero lo verdad no me convence del todo así que lo seguiré pensando de todas formas gracias por tu comentario

**Serena tsukino chiba:** pues como veras las cosas empeoraron un poco al menos para ellos, pero no te preocupes pronto mejoran ((eso espero)) yo también te mando un abrazote y un besote

**Anapana 111: **aquí estoy me tarde un poco pero le sigo y gracias y en verdad ellos son muy malvados ((también yo por que escribo eso)) pero las cosas para inu y Aome mejoraran


	6. tarde

HOLAAAAAA!'''''' se que me he tardado ultímamele pero ((siempre hay un pero)) estuve en exámenes, y mi imaginación no me dio mucho que digamos; bueno ya estamos aquí empecemos, este capitulo es también una canción es de Ricardo Arjona y se llama sin daños a terceros de su disco SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS bueno empecemos esto:

Para que entiendan

((bla, bla, bla)) notas de la autora

XXX: bla, bla, bla- lo que dicen los personajes

**Bla, bla, bla **letras de canciones

_Bla, bla, bla _lo que piensan los personajes

LES ADVIERTO QUE Inuyasha NO ME PERTENECE!

Aclarado este punto sigamos:

Han pasado tres semanas desde lo ocurrido en el café y nuestra pareja sigue distanciada:

Kouga: Aome que te perece si vamos a un restaurante, tengo ganas de cenar y también quisiera darte un regalo

Aome: esta bien _aaaahh! Inuyasha como te extraño_

Kouga: entonces paso por ti a las ocho, nos vemos cariño

Aome: si esta bien, adiós Kouga

Inuyasha: podrías dejarme solo por favor

Kikyo: en estas tres semanas solo una vez me has tratado con amor y eso fue por que estabas tomado querido, ahora quiero que seamos un pareja normal por lo menos antes de que esto termine- _aunque yo lo dudo mucho_

Inuyasha: esta bien y que quieres hacer?

Kikyo: pues me encantaría ir a cenar y pues ay un restaurante que me encanta que te parece?

Inuyasha: con tal de que me dejes empaz todo esta bien

Kikyo: entonces pasa por mi a las siete te parece?

Inuyasha: como sea

Kikyo: adiós amor

Kikyo: bueno

Kouga: que paso cariño?

Kikyo: ya esta me lavara a las siete en el restaurante

Kouga: perfecto, yo la llevare a las ocho

Kikyo: entonces nos vemos ahí querido

Kouga: claro mi vida por supuesto

Inuyasha y Kikyo llegaron al retaurant y se sentaron el la alcoba ((fue el único lugar romántico que se me ocurrió)) pero a lado había otra mesa, solo dos mesas en el mismo lugar cosa que Inuyasha no tomo en cuenta hasta que llegó ella

Kouga: Hola Inuyasha como estas?

Inuyasha: pues bien, desde que Kikyo esta a mi lado todo es perfecto ((obviamente es mentira y lo dice solo xq Aome se encuentra ahí))

Kouga: me alegra pero mira la casualidad, justamente nos venimos a encontrar en el mismo restaurante y al parecer por el mismo motivo ((que ironía verdad, es un maldito))

Kikyo: y por que no mejor nos sentamos todos juntos que te parece Aome?

Aome: por mi no hay problema, aceptare si Inuyasha quiere…

Inuyasha: a mi me da igual….

Kouga: entonces lo tomare como un si, por favor Aome déjame ayudarte a sentarte…

Aome: _no lo entiendo, por que ahora, por que hoy nos tuvimos que encontrar, por que si me duele tanto cuando me mira así, su mirada me mata…….._

Justamente ahora 

**Irrumpes en mi vida**

**Con tu cuerpo exacto**

**Y ojos de asesina**

**Tarde como siempre**

**Nos llega la fortuna**

Inuyasha: _por que le destino es así, por que me tuviste que mentir, por que estas con el, por que hice esa maldita apuesta, por que tengo que fingir frente a ti, por que…….._

Tu ibas con el 

**Yo iba con ella**

**Jugando a ser felices **

**Por desesperado**

**Por no aguardar los sueños**

**Por miedo a quedar solos**

Kouga: y que quieres de tomar Aome?

Aome: pues me gustaría un poco de vino por favor

Kikyo: y tu querido?

Inuyasha: lo mismo por favor

Pero llegamos tarde 

**Te vi me viste**

**Nos reconocimos enseguida**

**Pero tarde**

**Maldita sea lo hora**

**Que encontré lo que soñé**

**Tarde**

Inuyasha: _tanto tiempo sin haberte viste solo por alejarme para no sufrir cada día al verte con este idito, tantos sueños, tanto tiempo buscándote y para que otra vez terminara igual_

Tonto soñarte y extrañarte 

**Sin tenerte**

**Tanto inventarte, tanto**

**Buscarte por las calles**

**Como un loco sin encontrarte**

**Y ahí va una de tonto**

**Por desesperado**

**Confundiendo amor**

**Con compañia**

Aome: _tanto esperar el día que estuvieras conmigo solo para otra vez perderte, y solo estoy con Kouga por que tu no estas a mi lado y no quiero estar sola, ellos no son los culpable sino yo por no hacer caso al corazón_

Y ese miedo idiota 

**De verte viejo y sin pareja**

**Te hace escoger con la cabeza**

**Lo que es del corazón**

**Yo no tengo nada contra ellos**

**La rabia es contra el tiempo**

**Por ponerte junto a mi**

**Tarde**

Kikyo: esto no les parece un sueño, estar aquí todos junto cenando en este precioso lugar, y cada quien con su pareja

Aome: tienes razón un sueño……. _O mejor dicho una pesadilla, acaso el no se da cuanta lo mucho que sufro al tenerlo tan cerca y a la ves tan lejos_

Ganas de huir 

**De no verte ni la sombra**

**De pensar que esto fue un sueño**

**O una pesadilla**

**Que nunca apareciste**

**Que nunca has existido**

Inuyasha: _tengo tantas de ganas de besarte, de tenerte por siempre y jamás dejarte ir…. Nunca mas_

Ganas de besarte 

**De coincidir contigo**

**De acercarme un poco **

**Y amarrarte en un abrazo**

**De mirarte a los ojos**

**Y decirte bienvenida**

Aome: _tal vez esto sea lo mejor, el es feliz, yo no pero quizás no es el momento y tampoco el lugar, talvez en otras vidas o quizás en otras muertes_

Pero llegamos tarde 

**Te vi me viste**

**Nos reconocimos enseguida**

**Pero tarde**

**Quizás en otras vidas**

**Quizás en otras muertes**

Aome: enseguida regreso, voy al tocador

Kouga: esta bien aquí te espero amor

En eso Aome se retira, tiempo mas tarde…

Inuyasha: en enseguida vengo Kikyo, no tardo

Kikyo: a donde vas?

Inuyasha: enseguida regreso

Que ganas de rózate 

Inuyasha: espera Aome por favor necesitamos hablar

Aome: pero Kouga me espera y…..

Inuyasha: por favor solo un momento, solo déjame acariciarte

Que ganas de tocarte 

Aome: yo solo quiero que esto no nos haga mas daño de lo que ya nos hizo una vez

Inuyasha: yo tampoco pero no puedo evitarlo yo….. te amo

Aome: yo no sabes cuanto te amo Inu…. Me dan ganas de estar contigo y abrasarte siempre

De acercarme a ti 

**Y golpearte con un beso**

Inuyasha: pues solo hazlo por que yo también lo necesito

Aome: pero…….

Inuyasha: no hables, solo déjame estar así contigo, déjame besarte

Se acercaron lentamente y todo desapareció solo estaban ellos dos, primero un roce después el amor surgió en ese beso tan mágico tan especial

De fugarnos para siempre 

**Sin daños a terceros. **


	7. embarazada

Hola a todos por fin el captulo seite, espero que les guste, ultimamente no he tenido tanto tiempo pero pues ya estoy aquí que es lo importa no cree, espero que el capitulo seis les haiga gustado por ue o hice con todo mi cariño para ustedes ok, a por cierto no soy muy buena con eso de describir escenas romanticas pero hago todo lo posible por que sean de su agrado bueno empecemos con esto:

Inuyasha no me pertenece (ojala fuera así)

Para que entiendan:

XXX: bla,bla, bla,- s lo que dicen los personajes

XXX: _bla,bla,bla_ lo que piensan

((bla, bla, bla)) notas de la autora

**bla, bla, bla **letra de canciones

Capitulo 7: EMBARAZADA?

El beso fue intenso, apasionado y deseado por ambos hasta que Aome reacciona y se separo bruscamente de Inuyasha ((cosa que no le agrada para nada a Inu))

Aome: no Inuyasha por favor no……

Inuyasha: pero por que no Aome? Yo……… maldición Aome tu lo sabes perfectamente…. Yo te amo, nunca te deje de amar…… maldición

Esa confesión dejo a Aome paralisada, no sabía que contestar, no podia ni moverse hasta que que Inuyasha hice un ademan algo chistoso….

Aome: yo…….. lo se perono podemos esta Kouga y esta….

Inuyasha: Kikyo

Aome: si también ella, por eso es que entre tu y yo no puede haber nadamas que una amistad

Inuyasha: si lo se Aome, pero necesito saber algo, una duda que tengo desde hace tiempo pero…… no lo se puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Aome: si claro que si, te escucho

Inuyasha: Aome…… quisiera saber…..que sientes por mi?

Aome: yo……._ Vamos Aome tu puedes decircelo_…….Inuyasha yo te a…….

Kikyo: vaya pero si aquí están

Kouga: hasta pensamos que se habían escapado

Aome: no como crees……..ji

Inuyasha:_ pues no hubiera sido mala idea_

Kikyo: bueno me alegra haberlos encontrado, necesito decirles algo y que mejor que a todos juntos, era una sorpresa para mi Inu pero ya que estamos juntos me gustaria copartirlo con todos ustedes

Kouga: que te parece si mejor vamos a la mesa y que nos digas ok

Kikyo: ok…

Asi todos pasaron a la mesa

Kikyo: bueno pues ……… la noticia es…… estoy ESPERANDO UN BEBE

La noticia dejo impactados a todos en la mesa, sobre todo a Aome y ha Inuyasha que en el moento en que se lo dijieron se quedaron viendo como tratando de encntrar respuesta alo que habían escuchado, Kouga tambien se sorprendio ya que no sabia nada acerca de ello esperaba que todo fuera mentira ya que de lo contrario ese bebe podria tambien ser suyo.

Kikyo: y que dicen? ((pregunta hecha arremete))

Aome: me alegro por ustedes dos… ((total mentira ovio)) yo no me siento muy bien….. así que me retiro Kouga nos vamos

Kouga: claro que si Aome, nos vemos luego espero que disfruten a su bebe

Aome: Adios ((y se sin mirarlos solo se sigui derecho y Kouga la siguió))

Inuyasha: dime que es mentiralo que acbas de decir Kikyo

Kikyo: claro que no, y aunque te pese el bebe es tuyo y mio, y no pienso criarlo solo mi querido Inuyasha, asi que ve pensando cuando es la boda amor ……

Inuyasha:_ otra vez, volvi a caer en su mentiras , es una maldita……_

Que le parecio el capitulo, espero que les haiga gustado, bueno, no tengo mas que decirles espero escribir pronto, aunque no lo creo, he tenido mucho trabajo, eso no me agrada, bueno nos vemos luego. Espero sus reviws. chao


End file.
